


Makoto & Rin & Girlfriend

by swimmingharumaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingharumaki/pseuds/swimmingharumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finally introduces Makoto to someone very special... (based on the drama CDs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto & Rin & Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomity/gifts).



I was trying to aim for some drama cd kitty track vibes, I hope it's ok ^O^;;

Thanks for viewing!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting to ao3, I can't write so... ;;; If you like, you can check my Makorin pics (some nsfw, be warned!) in my tumblr tag http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/makorin or see other attemps at comics (multiple ships/a bit nsfw sometimes):http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/tagged/comic Thank you! ^^


End file.
